


And She Ran

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I don't want you to see me like this... I don't want you to see me die..." A one-shot about the death of Atton Rand. (LSF Exile) Warning for Angst!





	And She Ran

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I don't own KOToR, Meetra Surik, and definitely not Atton Rand. If I owned Atton Rand i would be the happiest woman alive... (Deep sigh of sadness)

The Exile ran towards the exit of the Trayus Academy as fast as her wounded body could manage. The planet, Malachor V, was going to explode any minute now and she didn't really want to be here when it decided to go. She turned down a hallway she thought she remembered as the way towards the door. As she rounded the corner she saw Atton lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood at the other end. Her heart stopped. Her breath came in short gasps. And she ran. She ran to him and fell to her knees at his side as she came to a skidding stop.  
She quickly inspected his injury's, but all it took was a glance to tell her that there was nothing she could do. She did have some skill with healing, but she was a far cry from being a Jedi Healer. And on top of that she had reached her limits with the whole Force thing. She was exhausted. There was no possible way she could have healed him even a little, she could barely walk herself. She let out a choked sob as she lifted Atton's head to rest in the crook of her arm, her other hand uselessly attempting to stem the flow of blood from his most severe wounds.  
"You're alive..." She heard him say as he opened his pain filled eyes to look up adoringly at her. "Did I save you yet?" He asked with a shuddering breath. His whole body shook with it. The Exile could feel the pain radiate through him every time he inhaled. Every time he exhaled. Every time he spoke. His words meant so much more for the effort. She gave him a wobbly half smile, attempting to look reassuring even through her horror at what she knew instinctively was coming. She'd seen it enough to know.  
"Ya, you did, you did..." she moved her hand to brush the fringe of black hair off of his pale sweat covered face. She cringed at the trail of blood it left down the side of his face. His blood. She grit her teeth.  
"Your eyes..." he paused to gather another shaky breath. "That bad hu?" he didn't give her time to respond, "Always was ugly." another breath, "Now the outside matches..." She glanced back down at the blood, and then back up at his face, confused and not sure how to respond to what he was saying, she knew about his past already. He had told her himself. He told her all of it. So why was he bringing it back up again? So she asked,  
"What do you mean?" her voice was beginning to shake as the full weight of his injuries sank in. Along with Atton's apparent acceptance.  
"Was waiting for this..." he replied, either choosing to avoid the question or to filled with pain to think truly coherent thoughts. "But... it's not fair... let you down... was supposed to save you..." The Exile didn't know what to say, tears started falling slowly down her face. Her heart felt like it was going to implode. The pressure on her chest was crushing her. It was overwhelming, and she didn't think she could take it anymore. She wanted to run away like she had been for the past five years, but she couldn't tear herself away from the man dying in her arms. He was like a magnet. He always had been.  
"You’re going to be okay." She tried to comfort him, or herself, she wasn't sure at this point. Her vision was blurry and the cuts on her cheeks stung as salty tears traced dirty patterns across them. Atton's body tensed and he tried to push her away, his hand weekly pushing against her arm.  
"I don't want you to see me like this." He cried, almost panicked, terrified that she might choose to stay, and terrified that she might actually leave. But his fear of death prodded him on, "I don't want to die in front of you..." he choked, "Can't bear it." he sobbed without tears.  
The Exile stubbornly refused to leave. "No, I'm not leaving you." she tightened her grip on him in the semblance of a hug. He visibly relaxed into her hold and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against her arm, taking in another shaky breath. A single tear fought its way from behind his eyelashes. He clenched his jaw as his body tried to seize.  
"I need you to promise me..." he paused to gasp for breath, "Promise... when I die,.. you will leave... survive."  
She shook her head and cried as the tears streamed down her face, "Atton, I'm staying with you! I can’t leave you!"  
"Please!" he begged her, "Please... if you don’t, ... I'm not brave enough to...die. Please..." he stopped, took a shuddering breath, his chest throbbed with the effort. The Exile nodded like she was killing him herself, then leaned over him and sobbed. The sound almost more painful to Atton than his wounds. Almost. His breathing suddenly became very shallow, and every intake was short and raspy. 'It's now or never' he thought. He reached up with what little strength he had and lightly brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers, leaving thin trails of blood. She turned to face him her sobs quieting to hear him. "Loved you from the moment I first saw you."  
She could barely respond, through the pain of his words. If only they had had more time. She half smiled and it turned into a half sob, "I love you to." was all she managed to force out before he continued.  
"Meant every word... Tried to play it off as a joke... Wasn't funny." he breathed out painfully. The Exile said the first thing that came to mind as a real smile forces more tears from her eyes.  
"Your jokes are never funny." she brushed his face with her hand again, ignoring the blood this time. Atton let out a huff, before gasping and gritting his teeth in pain.  
"Hurts when I laugh..." his voice wavering. "Hurts." he moaned.  
"Shhh, it’s okay. It's going to be okay." she tried to reassure him, she didn't think it was working though, he tried to turn back on the old Atton and pulled his armor of humor back on in an attempt to appear fine.  
"You saved me..." he kidded, in reference to his oath to protect her. "Jokes on me..." he tried to laugh again, with the same result as last time, "Hurts when I laugh..." his body shuddered, he ground out one last word, "Hurts......" and she shushed him with a kiss. He relaxed into it and she pulled away, his last breath gently brushing across her tear soaked skin. She hugged his lifeless body, cradling him in her arms, and sobbed as she remembered her promise. So she slowly laid him down putting his light saber in his hand… and she ran.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying! literally... I hope you guys like this! I didn't realize till I was done writing this one-shot, just how much I actually like angsty stories. I think it makes them feel real. Cause seriously, who doesn't like a little drama? Feedback is welcome!  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
